


helldudes™ (An Avengers Group Chat AU)

by melancholymolly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, IronDad and SpiderSon, M/M, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, groupchat au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholymolly/pseuds/melancholymolly
Summary: [peteruwu created a group chat][peteruwu named it helldudes™][peteruwu added imnatalie, greenboi, irondad, americass, eagleeye, birdie, mrhammer and broski]peteruwu: hey guys!!! :)))peteruwu: welcome to the official avengers gc heheirondad: peterirondad: why
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 111





	helldudes™ (An Avengers Group Chat AU)

**Author's Note:**

> this is what i do during quarantine

[ peteruwu created a group chat]

[peteruwu named it helldudes™]

[peteruwu added imnatalie, greenboi, irondad, americass, eagleeye, birdie, mrhammer and broski]

peteruwu: hey guys!!! :)))

peteruwu: welcome to the official avengers gc hehe

irondad: peter

irondad: why

mrhammer: Wow, Son of Stark! What an interesting way to communicate with everyone at the same time!

eagleeye: ok but why am i eagleeye

peteruwu: because hawkeye was overrated

birdie: my name sucks. change it, spiderling

irdondad: excuse me what did you just call him

birdie: uhh i heard you call him spiderling before

irondad: yeah only i caN CALL HIM THAT 

peteruwu: mr stark it's okay-

[irondad changed birdie's name to birdpoop]

birdpoop: you're an a hole stark

americass: Language!

eagleeye: ahahah america's username- i- i cant holy fuck

americas: Peter, why is my username so explicit?

peteruwu: um

imnatalie: welcome to the gen-z, steve.

eagleeye: youre not even natalie-

imnatalie: and?

peteruwu: the "and?" holds so much power omg

greenboi: guys it's 3 am please go to sleep

irondad: sleep is for the weak bitch

eagleeye: kinda agreeing with steelman with that one

irondad: who you calling steelman bih

greenboi: okay maybe i am weak. i'm going to sleep good night fellas

peteruwu: that's funny cuz mr doctor hulk banner is probably the strongest of all of us

irondad: you wanna say that again kid

americass: We are all strong in our own unique ways.

eagleye: "wE aRe aLL sTrOnG iN oUr oWn uNiQuE wAys" bahahhaha ok boomer

birdpoop: ok but who is "broski"

broski: um. hi

eagleeye: who the f are you

americass: That is Bucky. Do not talk to him in that way.

birdpoop: awwww what a protective boyfriend <3

irondad: please stop im cringing so hard

peteruwuw: but mr stark!!! he is an overprotective boyfriend!!! <333

eagleeye: awwwwww

broski : shut the f up

[broski has left the chat]

americass: Bucky!

[americasss has left the chat]

peteruwu: what a dramatic departure

imnatalie: indeed.

mrhammer: I am sorry for the lack of texts. I am talking to my brother, Loki, the God of Mischief.

peteruwu: omg mr loki

[peteruwu added mrloki to the chat]

[mrloki left the chat]

peteruwu: oh

[imnatalie added mrloki to the chat]

imnatalie: leave and you're dead

mrloki: i am indeed scared of your threat so i'll stay

imnatalie: good.

peteruwu: yay!

greenboi: i can't believe you guys are still awake

irondad: well, we are. deal with it, greenboi

greendoi: peter please change my username

peteruwu: ok mr doctor bruce hulk banner sir

[peteruwu changed greenboi's name to greenhulk]

greenhulk: i- okay

eagleeye: i want my name to be changed too

peteruwu: no

irondad: no

imnatalie: no

birdpoop: no

eagleeye: i hate you guys

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys liked this!! more chapters coming soon :))  
> i will also be adding the other avengers in the next chapters so yeah :DD


End file.
